tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vicarstown Dieselworks
Scrapyard Is this pretty much like the other railway/scrpyard? It said that Percy will be held captive there, possibly scrapped like Oliver. o knows? We'll have to wait. That also must mean some diesels will also be returning. Thomasisthebest 03:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Pic I have a pic of the Dieselworks, but I'm not allowed to edit the page. Smoke Stack 10:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Upload it onto this talk page and I'll put it on the page for you :) SteamTeam 10:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, here it is. Smoke Stack 10:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a fan-made image. It's really just the Sodor Steamworks with a new sign. Sorry. SteamTeam 10:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, ok. I thought it was too good to be true. Smoke Stack 10:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) It is very convincing....SteamTeam 10:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :It did look very good, so if you watch this video, which I got the pic from. How did the uploader get the CGI footage, because if your right in saying that it's just the Steamworks, then how did they get the part with Diesel reversing into the Steamworks. I don't know if Diesel has ever reversed into the Steamworks at night. Thanks. Smoke Stack 10:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It was all editing likely he croped Diesel then edited him moving backwards his very good editor if you ever seen his work ;) Fusspot 12:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Fusspot :::Ok, Thank You. Smoke Stack 13:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well we know it's located at Vicarstown. An illustration of it is on a DOTD book cover... Jim 03:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Diesel 10 Do you think that Diesel 10 will appear in normal episodes after DOTD has aired, because I think he's in charge of the Dieselworks. The Steamworks appears in normal episodes, so why shouldn't the dieselworks? Smoke Stack 11:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Den and Dart are said to run the Dieselworks. SteamTeam 11:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot. Smoke Stack 12:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Sheds Who besides Den and Dart stay at the sheds at the Dieselworks? There are 5 berths so which other 3 diesels? :Well, it showed Mavis, Salty, and Diesel in the berths at the end of Tree Trouble, so they might be the other three. My guess would be Norm, Sidney, and Paxton. Truth is we really don't know for sure, so it's best to wait for DOTD. 14:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy Hook According to a quote in the new Wooden Railway yearbook, from the Percy at The Dieselworks set, it says there is a crane named Happy Hook. "Happy Hook is busy loading and unloading cargo..." Thought it was interesting... :Is there an online source you can link to? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, no. I was at a model train show today and they had the new yearbooks for sale. I found the quote in the yearbook (volume XVII). Sorry =( :::Could you scan a decent quality image and upload it? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have the 2011 year book and "Happy Hook" is the same crane from the Mega Bloks set. May I create a page for "Happy Hook"? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I created the page, but can you upload a photo or give more info on him please? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have a scanner so thats a no to the picture but in the yearbook it just says he loads and unloads cargo :/ BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::How about uploading a pic to YouTube? The quality won't matter there! :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't have a video camera DX BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 03:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::A normal camera then? :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I can use a normal camera but how am I suspossed to put it to youtube? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 05:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :You could just take a picture of it and create a video of a picture on your channel, if you look on my YT Channel, SmokeStackTTTE, I have a video made of pictures. :P Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 10:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Well here's the cover for it: http://cgi.ebay.ph/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=310306280289 Is the one on the right Happy Hook? Xjingie12345 11:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, I've uploaded a picture. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 11:14, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Weird. The cover is different on the canadian one :/. It shows a picture of Thomas at the fuel depot with Diesel crossing a bridge on top of him with Belle pulling a water tanker in the background :P BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Article name change? Shouldn't this article be called the Vicarstown Dieselworks? Jim 22:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it should. It's never been refered to the Sodor Dieselworks if my memory serves me right. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No. We don't call the Steamworks the "Crovan's Gate Steamworks" do we? And not to be rude Toby7, but questions like this are really directed at the admins. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I wasn't really "answering" it. I was more supporting his point if anything, if you see what I mean. To continue the topic anyway, wouldn't it make sense just to call it "The Dieselworks" because like I said before, it's only been called that. The Steamworks, however have been called the Sodor Steamworks before. Does that make any sense? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Following that line of thinking, "Vicarstown Dieselworks" doesn't make sense either as it's never been called that. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my point kinda goes against me now. I'm kinda think though that we shield just call it the dieselworks still. Just because that's the only name it has been given in the TV series so far. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 03:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :But "Sodor Dieselworks" is its proper name. The merchandise lines confirm that. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ohhh. I understand. I haven't check out Train Cellar recently. Sorry for the little confusion. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 03:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::See, the thing about this that I don't get is that all of the Dieselworks signs say "Vicarstown Dieselworks," just as all the signs for the Steamworks say Sodor Steamworks....it really ought to be addressed as such. And as much as I like the name of the Steamworks, HiT really ought to change it to the Crovan's Gate Steamworks. Jim 15:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::If Sodor Dieselworks is the proper name, why is it "Vicarstown Dieselworks" in the episodes? The Sodor Steamworks is called such because the sign in the show says "SODOR STEAMWORKS." So it would make sense that the Dieselworks page be named "VICARSTOWN DIESELWORKS" because all the signs and logos on Den and Dart say "Vicarstown DIeselworks." Merchandising titles shouldn't matter. Otherwise we should title Bertam's page "Bertrum" as some of his merchandise spells his name that way. TheRailwayIndustry Hello there, my friend! 17:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) run-down pictures Could an admin Add some images of the pre-restored Dieselworks please? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Layout of the page I don't mean to be rude, but do you think that the equipment and places in the Dieselworks should be included in a list like the Steamworks page? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 21:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think it should. But what things do we know are there besides Happy Hook and the elevating turntable? '''Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::How about that contraption Sidney was wedged into? SodorProductions 21:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::What is that thing even called? :P It looks like a giant vice clamp. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC)